futon
by neji85
Summary: chizuru stuboles upon something she wasn't sappost to see rated M for adult count


futon

it was another normal day at the shinsingumi, everyone was gathering in the mane hall for breakfast.

"ok is everyone here for breakfast" chizuru said, "ware is heiske?" hijikata inquired. "uggg still asleep" shinpachi said wale yoning. inoa san looked at me and said "yukimora kun could you wake that lazy man up?" she nodded and walked out of the room to go get heiske kun. once she got thare she knocked and said "heiske kun are you awake, heiske kun i'm coming in." when she opened the door and closed it with out looking to see what state he was in. when chizuru turned to heiske she trend pink. his sleeping kimono was disheveled from tossing and turning in his sleep, his chest was exposed to see his chest and wased, the bottom half of his kimono was hitched up from moving to much around in his sleep she could see his loincloth but she could see thare was a bolege in it then she heard him whisper in his sleep " chizuru it- it's so good". suddenly his eyes flue open to see chizuru's red face, he looked at her then looked down and saw what she was so embarrassed about then looked back up at her to see she had an even redder face then be for. chizuru i can explain jest…. but be for he could finish she ran out of the room and ran back to the mane hall to see everyone eating thare meal's, they all looked up to see a flustered chizuru with a face that was as red as tomatoes. "lison guys i-im gonna go i-im not feeling well" as they watched her leave they heard her say "ok what you saw wasn't reel it wasn't reel", she keped on repeating her self all the way back to her room.

(mean weal back with the captains)

"huh i wonder what she saw?" okita said casually. moments' latter heiske came in to see everyone staring at him, "what?" "so what happened?" shinpachi asked. heiske looked down and jest started eating. "so what did you kiss her?" herada inquired heiske shook his head. "oh was it weres then that?" shinpachi said clerly enjoying this, heiske nodded and said "she cot me in the middle of a wet dream and it was about her and i was talking in my sleep." at that point everyone spit out what ever they were eating or dreking. "what the hell man girls are not so-post to see that stuff!" shinpachi yelled. "yhaaa i know", heiske said… thare was a pouse then okita spoke up, "you think that was chizuru's first time seeing something like that?" "well that is a possibility seeing as she lived alone most of the time, since her father was studding medasen all over japan", "so who want's to tell her about you know" said harada. "all try…" "you have done anogh" shinpachi said before heiske could finish. harada looked to shinpachi, "oh no you can forget it", shinpachi looked to sito sito jest shook his head then looked at okita, okita jest looked at hijikata, "why do i have to?" hijikata said with a grumbowl, "well let me see?" but before okita could finish hijikata got up and left the room.

(mean wile with chizuru)

man its hot maybe all jest change clothes wile in the proses of putting on a less heavy kimono. hijikata opened the door to see her chest rap his eyes went wide, she finally came to her senses and screamed and began to throw all the nearest items around her she hit him with a straw sandal to give her time anofe to slam the door hijikata terned to see everyone starring at him. "i take it didn't go well" said okita as they watched the sandal slip down from his forehead leaving a red imprint.

(later that night)

everyone was asleep except for two people who jeast couldn't sleep, heiske jest sat up and thout all go to her and explain what happened he got up and started to make his way way to her room. mean wile with chizuru no mater how menny times she tryed to fall asleep she jest couldn't fall asleep. suddenly she herd foot step's coming towed her room she shut her eyes hoping that the person would jest pass by but no such luck. the door opened and shut quietly her eyes flue open to see heiske. "heiske kun?" she said in confusion, heiske put his finger to his lip's signaling her to be quit, she nodded. finally he spoke "lisin chizuru im sorry i jest…." but before he could finish she put her finger to his lips and said "i know its jest i was confused about my feelings and i didn't riley know if you felt the same way but i….." but this time he was the one to make her stop speaking. he pressed his lips agents hers in a pashinit kiss at first she was saprised but she excepted the kiss and deepened it, after a few moments they broke the kiss for air. she was panting from the heat of the kiss. she looks so hot like that he could feel his manhood getting hared. he pined her to her futon making it so that she couldn't move, he looked at her pleadingly she nodded her head allowing him to make the next move. slowly he took off her night yukata exposing her brest bandage and underwear, slowly with shaking hands she took off his sleeping yukata but stopped when it came to his underwear, heiske was in the proses of taking off her brest bandage and loincloth once he was finished he stared in ahh at her chest they were small but bigger then he imagined she tryed to make an attempt to cover her self but to no avail he garbed her risetes and pined them to her futon. she looked away to hide her flushed face and said in a small voce "pleas don't stare its embarrassing", "you are beautiful chizuru please let me look at you, you are for my eyes only",slowly he trailed kisses down her collar bone to her chest. with his free hand he massaged her right brest, he took her other brest into his mouth. she could feel his tung sercoling her nipple and making them hared, she didn't want to edmet it but it felt good, wale he was doing that she took the tie holding his hair in a pony tale letting his hair cascade down his back covering the majority of it. her leg brushed ageist his arousal, he grouwnd at her touch. she trend red when she released what it was. he began to touch her agin. then she said in a shaky voce this isn't fair im the only one who is naked then looked away and said besides i i want to touch you too. he smiled and started to take off the remanning clothes he had on. she looked up at him to see his chest was perfect all of him was, she stared at his erection in ahh she could feel her self starting to get wet and she started to fidget he loosened his grip on her rest's and she sat up. heiske looked at her and said "whats wrong", she clenched her fists and looked at him in the eyes and said "you-you see this is the first time seeing a naked man so its kind of well…" he smiled a genteel smile and said "do what you wish i am your's as you are mine." she nodded and her hands began to rome around his body, first his chest then lower and lower until she reached his most privet of places she touched the tip coshisly, he shuttered at her touch and she ameditly removed her hand werred that she had done something wrong. she looked closer seeing that thare was some white looking stuff, she touched him agin and this time stroking the head of his cock. he let out a mone, then she suddenly had an idea she took him into her moth her tung sercaling the head of his cock useing her hands to stroke the rest of his shaft. he thru his head back in plusher releasing he was about to cum. chi-chizuru im im coming. she stopped and looked confused at what he said. but jest then something worm shout into her mouth and on her face, she choked a little and some dripped out on her hand's it was that thick white looking stuff. she looked at it curiously at heiske and said in a soft voce, this must be your cum? and heled her hand's out for him to see, he looked and blushed. jest seeing her covered in his hot sticky cum made him hared agin. he noticed that she was fidgeting agin, he looked down at the lower part of her body and made his way past her chest down past her stumik, down to her thiys and began to put his hands in-between her legs. only to mack his way up to her most privet of place's. she began to lose the feeling from her legs from each touch he made. he was finily at her most privet of places, stroking her foldes with his finger's. he began to stroke and sercol her clit, slow at first then faster, he inserted one finger in her and started pumping. she moned at the forin intrusion from his finger. he cerold his finger as he pumped looking for a small bundle of nerves soon finding them. chizuru felt him brush something in her it felt as if something was curling up in her whating to be releced, with one final brush over the nerves she arched her back finding her relies yelling his name letting her juices flow on his finger's. he brout his finger's up to his lips and licked her juices from his finger's it was tangy. hmm not enough he thout, he leaned his head in-between her legs. chizuru rellising what he was about to do instinctively closed her legs no definitely not she thout to her self. heskie looked at her with genteel eyes, at that look he gave her ,her heart melted and she opened her legs giving him submission to him, as he placed kisses slowly up her inner thies until he got to her folds and started to stroke them with his tung which gained him a mone from chizuru of which he was proud of. she shivered and sifting once agin he relizised that she was about to cum and with that he started to suck at her folds closing her to cum all over his moth. he eagerly lapped up her juices at the site of seeing her cum and berthing heavily under him, he felt himself get hared agin. chizuru noticing that he was hared agin felt bold and moved her hips agents his shafed making him grown. he looked into her eyes seeing the lust in them as his ok to do the next thing, he pisishind him self at her entrins and slowly entered her. once he was insied her he stayed like that for a wile as to let her agest to his size. she moved her hips a little to let him know she was reedy for him to move, slowly he slid his shaft out until only the head was inside and slid back in and kept repeating the action soon her gron's of pain trend to mones of plesher asking him to go harder and faster much to her inbarismet. he grind and sped up to heightening both of there pleshers. soon heiske felt her walls bigen to tie-in around him knowing she was about to cum he sped up even faster helping her ride out the plusher of her orgasm. heiske on the other way was more keped and kept up his pace and soon he felt him self coming to his limit and said in a husky voce "ch-chizuru im…" chizuru knew what he was talking about and nodded. then with one final thrust he shout all his hot sticky cum was insied her, he pulled out of her some of his cum was spilling out of her on to the futon. he clapesed next to her and pulled the blakint over them and said to chizuru be for she feel asleep " i love you chizuru", she nodded and said " i love you too" and with that she feel asleep in his arm's.

(the next morning)

every one was gathered in the mane hall for breakfast, heiske was grinning varry happy and chizuru blushed. everyone was looking at them then okita was the first one to brake the silence " so what you so happy about heiske is it about what happened last night?" once agen everyone spat out what they were eating or eating including heiske and chizuru "what?!" everyone said in unison okita shrugged his shoulder's and grinned and said " well i jest whated to know why you came out of chizuru-chan's room urliy in the morning?" heiske glared at souji and said " i was waking her up for making breakfast". "fine but is it jest my imagination that when you came out of her room you were still grinning like crazy?" okita said, then heiske got up and started chasing him around, everyone was laughing at the seen.

end

thank you for reading and please no flaming xD


End file.
